


Puppy Love

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Christmas has always been a bittersweet holiday for Lance. Shiro hopes he can make this Christmas the best one Lance has ever had.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little gift for [Sam!](https://twitter.com/LolMonster20) I hope you enjoy it, babe!

Lance groans, stretching out his tired arms, disappointment settles in when his long limbs don't reach his boyfriend.

“Shiro?” He calls out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He listens for a moment, frowning deeply once he realizes he isn't going to get a response. Pushes himself up from the bed he calls out for his lover again. Where is he? They were supposed to open gifts as soon as they got up this morning… Lance is going to be pissed if Shiro started without him.

Wandering out their bedroom he checks their bathroom first. With no luck he deices to breeze through his morning routine before moving on, his skin needs this. He checks Shiro’s office and then moves on, deflating once he reaches the kitchen and finds no sign of him. By the time he gets to the living room tears have already started to stain his cheeks.

He thought they had made up after their fight last night. Shiro cuddled him all night after, telling him everything was going to be okay. He told him he wouldn’t leave. It wasn’t even a huge fight, Lance didn’t think it was at least. It would never have crossed his mind that Shiro would actually leave him after something like that. Maybe Shiro saw it as a way to finally get out.

Lance wipes his eyes, checking his phone to see if Shiro had at the very least texted him before leaving. He’s going to have to come back eventually, all of his belongings are still here. Lance didn’t really bother to check the closet though so maybe Shiro took all of his clothes.

Sure, Lance always thought that he was kind of an awful partner. Too needy, too whiny, too clingy, too _Lance._ He openly sobs, feeling the pain of being left again rip through him. Why did it have to be Shiro? He trusted him. Told him everything. He even told him how hard Christmas has been after Nyma left. She ruined his entire Christmas day, leaving behind no more than a lousy note.

Lance glances at their tree for a moment. The blinking lights and gifts laid neatly underneath all feel pointless now. His eyes fall to the small box he placed under the tree last night. He told Shiro he was just going to the bathroom to put on his mask, but he took a little extra time to make sure it would be front and center for Shiro to see as soon as they got up. His plans to make Christmas a happier memory have clearly failed. Apparently, he's doomed to have shitty Christmas memories for his entire life.

Why would Shiro even leave after all of this? Everything they’ve been through together. All of the feelings they’ve shared. All of the insecurities Lance has shared. They even bought a house together, but Shiro still walked out just like that? Lance can’t decide which of them is worse. He didn’t even have the decency to leave a note like she did.

“Baby, I’m home!” Shiro announces, he walks through their front door, holding a rather large box in his hands. He kicks the front door closed and makes his way to Lance. His smile drops as soon as he notices the tears on Lance’s cheeks.

“I thought you left me,” Lance chokes out, his voice sounding broken.

Shiro’s heart breaks, he should have a note saying he had to pick up a last minute gift. He gently places the box on their coffee table then sits down next to Lance. Frowning as he wipes the tears off of Lance’s cheeks.

“Shh, everything is okay. I’m right here, baby, I’m not going to leave you. I just went out to grab your last gift.”

“You went out to get a gift on Christmas day? That doesn’t sound very believable, Takashi," Lance points out, giving Shiro a slight side-eye. 

“Keith had it for a little while so I went over to pick it up today. I think you should give it a look.” Shiro nudges him, grinning dopily. 

Lance sighs but grabs the box anyway, startled by how heavy it is. He startles again once he hears a small bark come from the box.

Lance gasps, his eyes beginning to tear up all over again. “Shiro you did _not_!”

“I did,” He says, his smile growing.

Lance wastes no time opening the box, making sure to be as careful as possible. His heart melting when he pulls out the little Samoyed-Husky mix.

“This is the best Christmas ever, Shiro,” Lance chuckles out as the fluffy puppy licks away his salty tears. “What’s his name?”

“I knew you’d like him. His name is Spirit and he’s extremely lovable and playful. Even Keith liked him.”

“Spirit,” Lance repeats, running his fingers through the dog's fur with a fond smile. “I like that.”

Shiro sighs, rubbing the back of his neck briefly, “I’m sorry for not leaving a note, babe, I thought I would have gotten back before you woke up.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Shiro, I… I was just overthinking it all. I thought it was Nyma all over again and I got scared. You mean the world to me and the mere thought of you leaving me really scares me.” It's hard for him to admit just how much of an impact Shiro has had on his life but he really wouldn't know what to do at first. Sure, he'd find his way eventually but being with Shiro is so much easier than anything else he's done.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lance. I’ll always be here for you.” 

“I’ve got something I want you to open now. The rest of the gifts can wait until later.” Lance hands the puppy over to Shiro then walks over to the tree, grabbing the delicate little box. He hands it over, watching as Shiro’s eyebrows knit together as he tries to think of things small enough to fit inside.

“Lance, wh—”

Lance cuts him off, “Open it and find out.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, placing Spirit by his side. He gives one more suspicious glance at Lance before ripping off the wrapping paper. His eyes go wide the second he opens the box.

Lance sits down next to him, smiling softly.

“I want to make Christmas a happy memory,” Lance whispers, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“It looks like it's my turn to cry now,” Shiro snorts, wiping away some of the fat tears from his cheeks.

“I love you so damn much, Shiro, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought that this would be the best way to make Christmas a happy memory for both of us. So… will you marry me?” He looks up at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. His heart swells at the sight of the dopey smile on Shiro’s face.

“I feel like yes doesn’t even begin to express how much I want to marry you, Lance.”

Lance smiles and leans in, catching Shiro’s lips between his for a tender kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lance.”

Lance pulls away, the smile never leaving his face as he slides the ring onto Shiro’s finger. Shiro pulls him close, intending the spend the rest of the day cuddled up to his fiancé and their new puppy. This is deflintly the best Christmas ever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
